Painless
by FreezingLightLullaby
Summary: Fear and pain. Two simple, unrealistic words that I no longer allowed to touch me. I will not let them. Hate, someting that I hid so carefully. I loved it. Oneshot


I nodded slowly, listening to the sound of the stabbing of sharp knife insults listed by her. I merely smiled once she smirked saying she could never complete the list. She wants to hurt me, make me bleed, but I always hide it. She could shoot me for all I care, but I won't bleed for her. Not her, not anyone. "So get out of my way, bitch!" She half yelled, pushing me onto the floor. Everyone watched, inculding the teachers, egging her on to make me mad and fight back. She, let alone anyone, could never make me fight back.

She wasn't worth the breath, energy, or sweat. I don't know what I did wrong. I simply just ran into her by accident. I said sorry, but I was a fool to think it would work. She smiled at the crowd and waved slightly, giving in to her 'evil' side. There is no evil in her or anyone like her. Just stupidity. Evil is different. It is cold, proud, emotionless, and never moved by anything. It could kill and heal anyone it chooses. If she is evil, I am good.

"So bitch, ready for a fight?" She mocked with an idoitic smirk. I stood up and kept my cold face. She can't pass me. I won't fight back. "Those who fight for fools are fools themselves." I said, watching her smirk go into a glare.

"Are you that much of a nerd?" I could barely hear her over the 'ohhs' of the rude crowd. She flipped her red hair at my face, trying to get a reaction. The teachers backed away to their classes. They were as useless as could be, the real wimps of the school. She pursed her lip-gloss engrossed lips and me and raised a meaningly mean eyebrow. She thought she stood a chance.

Taking off her fake ring, she punched me in the face. I didn't feel anything. It was odd that I couldn't feel pain anymore, but my nerves were worn down since I was little. I rubbed my nose, a small droplet of sticky blood falling out.

Can't handle that already?" She laughed along with the ever-growing crowd. She may not have been worth the energy, but I decided to do what I needed to.

I took a step to her and smiled. "Kill me then. I have no life, correct?"

"Yeah, it would be easier if I just kill you." She cleaned her nails, hiding the glint of slight confusion in her eyes.

"Then, do it." I challenged, taking another step toward her.

She glanced nervously at the crowd, the peer pressure cracking her suddenly. I raised an eyebrow and took another step.

"If it is easy, then you should take the small effort to complete it." I said, the tiniest hint of a glare forming in my eyes. I didn't get why I was the target. I tried being nice. Really, but they used me like a tool. When I became mean, it was so thrilling. A lovely feeling of strentgh and coldness that made others scared. I loved it. But I couldn't stand it when my mother had to suffer. She had enough blood and tears shed, why should I force more out?

That's when the idea came. Be the cold stone in the dark shadows. Blend in, but stand out. Be emotionless, untouchable, be cold. Let ice take over. It was better than being hateful to everyone. A powerful, unlimited sensation that let the dark consume me. I became the target of those who are jealous of the painless.

"Yeah, but I'd get dirty!" She stammered it out, like she was the victim. Such an over-reacting moron.

I threw my head back in a rich, full laugh. Her stupidity was amusing. "Is that the best you got?" Vemon was so clear in my voice.

Suddenly her pride came back. "I can't think straight with that sorry excuse of a face in front of me." She snapped.

"I'm sorry for that, but if you have such a sharp tongue, do you not carry a knife?" I asked. She scoffed and whipped her hair again. Such silky, smooth, thin, long hair compared to my frizzy, bushy, short, thick mane of hair. Her eyes such a sparkling blue, full of life compared to my dull, lifeless eyes with the plainest color. Her pencil thin body compared to my 'thick' body. A beauty gone to waste. What a shame.

"I don't have time for you and your ugliness." She snorted and sha-shayed away, followers of many following. I smirked and let the emotionless stance appear on my face. A girl walked by, and stopped near me. She looked odd, wearing a black hoodie that engulfled her. The only one out of the many walking past me, sharing insults in harsh whispers. She pulled out a small blue knife and threw it on the floor before me. She nodded encouragingly at me and vanished into the large crowd.

I leaned down and picked up the knife. It felt so cold in my hands. Its been a long time since I've felt pain. Maybe, I should try to feel the deep abyess again. Running the knife down my arm, I shivered at the small sting of the blade. I fell, blood leaking out. A large pool of red mixed with clear blue tears. This is how it should end. And it will.

* * *

**This has no exact powerpuff girl, so choose wisely. Some of this happened to me, but I don't care. Gomen for any pain felt or remembered. Tell me whoo it was to you. Bye...**


End file.
